The Gossip Boys
by petitewinsy
Summary: Temui trio bocah norak pengelola koran digital sekolah. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai sebagai biang kerok dari permainan ini. Temukan bagaimana cara mereka mengungkap rahasia menarik dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari tiga perjaka tidak tahu diri ini. R


**The Gossip Boys **

**Summary :** Temui trio bocah norak pengelola koran digital sekolah. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai sebagai biang kerok dari permainan ini. Temukan bagaimana cara mereka mengungkap rahasia menarik dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari tiga perjaka tidak tahu diri ini.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**SAKURA KEMBALI MENELAN KORBAN**

**KONOHA HS, – Haruno Sakura (16), ketua klub tinju sekolah, kembali menelan korban setelah sebelumnya telah memakan sedikitnya 15 orang yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Korban kali ini berinisial S. Kalian pikir itu Sasuke (16)? Tidak mungkin. Atau kalian pikir S itu aku, si Sai (16) yang punya senyum maut? Oh, lebih tidak mungkin. Inisial S itu adalah Sasori (16,5). Kalian kenal kan? Anggota klub kerajinan Akatsuki yang paling imut yang juga pengrajin barbie. (Duh, akhirnya aku beberin juga. Tapi tidak apa toh Danzo-sama setuju-setuju saja untuk di-_publish_.) **

**"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga sih kalau Sasori ditolak. Pasangan petinju dan pengrajin barbie rasanya kurang greget untuk dijadikan gosip. Benar tidak?" tutur Danzo (56), pembina klub koran digital sekolah,_ The Gossip Boys_. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Danzo-sama memang ada benarnya juga. Kita tunggu saja apakah ada orang yang tepat untuk gadis dengan tinju mematikan ini?**

**Nah, langsung akhir kata saja ya karena aku juga lagi ujian matematika nih bisa-bisa Yamato-sensei menyita tablet kesayanganku lagi. Saranku, jika Sasori saja sudah jadi korban, apalagi kalian wahai para pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Waspadalah dengan Haruno Sakura! **

**Penulis : Sai**

**Editor : Sai**

**Disetujui oleh : Danzo-sama**

.

.

"SHANNAROOOOOOO!" Tinju dahsyat gadis pink bernama Sakura berhasil meruntuhkan pintu ruang klub koran digital, _The Gossip Boys_. Wajah cantiknya yang penuh kemurkaan dengan sedikit rona merah memalukan itu sanggup membuat keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tiga pria yang berada di dalamnya hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Uzumaki Naruto, wartawan lapangan _The Gossip Boys_, berdiri mematung dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, fotografer _The Gossip Boys_, menyunggingkan seringai tampannya dengan kedua kaki di atas meja kerja dan kamera profesional di tangannya.

Sedangkan Sai, sang biang kerok kemarahan Sakura yang juga merupakan penulis sekaligus editor dari _The Gossip Boys_, tersenyum lembut penuh kepalsuan kepada sang gadis.

"Oh, Sakura-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sai tanpa pernah menjatuhkan senyumnya.

"KAU!" Sakura yang geram dengan wajah pria itu langsung mengepalkan tinju ganasnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian berhenti saat melihat Sasuke mengarahkan kamera kepada dirinya dan Sai.

"Duh! Kenapa berhenti, Sakura? Padahal aku hampir mendapatkan foto bagus," gerutu Sasuke datar.

"S-SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Abaikan saja si teme jelek itu. Kau ke sini pasti mau bertemu denganku ya?" ujar Naruto yang tengah sadar dari posisi mematungnya. "Oh, aku tahu! Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan ingin bergabung dengan kita ya? Tentu saja boleh ... Sakura-chan boleh pakai mejaku. Nanti aku minta kakek Danzo untuk menambah meja lagi di ruangan ini dan ... mmmph!"

"Diam, Naruto! Aku tidak ke sini untuk bergabung dengan klub busuk ini!" geram Sakura yang menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Yaaaah ..." Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Hn, Sakura ke sini untuk memukul Sai, dobe." Sasuke menambahkan tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari foto-foto di kameranya. Kamera itu berisi foto-foto skandal dari murid-murid di SMA Konoha ini. Bahkan jika ada yang terjerat masalah dan membutuhkan bukti, mereka bisa saja meminta kepada Sasuke mengingat pria ini suka sekali menangkap setiap momen seru di depannya. Hm, namun tentu saja dengan bayaran mahal. Kau tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke orang terbaik di sekolah yang suka bersedekah dengan memberikan segalanya serba gratis kan? Hidup ini bisnis _men! _Begitu kata bokapnya sejak ia bayi.

"Pfft!" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. "Sai, hati-hati! Eh, tapi Sakura-chan, kenapa kau ingin memukul Sai?"

Baru saja Sakura ingin membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Sai menepukkan kedua tangannya seakan teringat sesuatu. "Oh, aku tahu. Pasti karena berita itu kan?"

"BERHENTI BICARA SEOLAH INI BUKAN HAL BESAR, MUKA PALSU!" Sakura menggebrak meja Sai dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang pria itu dari dekat memperlihatkan wajah mematikannya. Sai hanya tersenyum tenang melihat ini yang membuat Sakura semakin murka.

"Tapi itu memang bukan hal besar, Sakura-san. Pria-pria di sekolah menyatakan cinta kepadamu lalu kau menolaknya itu biasa terjadi di SMA. Bukan hal baru, kecuali kau melakukan hal lain yang menyebabkan perutmu membuncit," tambah Sai kalem. Ups, memang mulut Sai tidak pernah bisa diatur.

BRAK! Meja kerja Sai terbelah dua. "Yah, Danzo-sama pasti akan memarahiku," gumam Sai melihat mejanya tanpa peduli pada Sakura.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada seorang gadis, hah?!" Sakura menarik kerah kemeja sekolah Sai dan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Oi, teme. Berita apaan sih?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berpindah di samping Sasuke karena takut.

"Tch, gimana sih? Kau ini pembuat berita tapi malah ketinggalan berita." Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya sekali lagi saat melihat foto Sakura dan Sai yang berhasil diambilnya sedetik yang lalu. Ia kemudian melemparkan _smartphone_ miliknya yang terdapat postingan terbaru mililk Sai kepada Naruto. "Berita mengenai Sakura menolak 20 pria tidak bersalah sekaligus. Sasori korban terbaru."

"D-dua puluh? S-Sasuke-kun kenapa kau justru menambah jumlahnya seperti itu?" Sakura menanggalkan genggamannya di baju Sai dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja sebelum berpaling pada sang Uchiha yang memandangnya bingung.

"Hn, bukan dua puluh ya? Sai, kau salah tulis berita." Sasuke menengok ke arah Sai yang sedang membenarkan seragamnya dari balik badan Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tch, Sasuke aku menulisnya 15 orang, bukan 20. Lagipula Naruto yang berkata demikian," jawab Sai sedikit kesal dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

BRAK! Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Sakura menggebrak meja kerja milik Sasuke yang membuat pria itu langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya. Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau dalang dibalik semua ini, eh, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dingin sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya siap meninju mati si bocah pirang yang sudah berlindung di pojokan ruang.

"A-aku hanya dapat berita itu dari sumber terpercaya kok, Sakura-chan. L-lagipula aku tidak bilang 15 orang, tapi 10 orang." Naruto berusaha membela diri dengan hujan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"SIAPA SUMBER TERPERCAYAMU ITU, HAH? DAN DARIMANA KAU DAPAT YANG 5 ORANG LAGI?!" teriak Sakura marah.

"A-aku tidak bisa membocorkan siapa informanku. Tapi k-kalau kau tanya yang 5 orang lagi dari mana kau bisa tanyakan padanya." Naruto menunjuk seseorang di belakang Sakura dengan tangan bergetar. Mata hijau tajam itu berpaling dan mendapatkan telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku punya 20 foto kau bersama pria yang berbeda," ungkap Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dengan langkah berat dan tegas Sakura kembali ke hadapan Sasuke dan menodongkan tangan kanannya.

"Berikan kameramu kepadaku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Enak saja!"

"BERIKAN PADAKU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sekarang Sakura berusaha melepaskan kamera dari tangan Sasuke. "Kalau memang di dalam benda menyebalkan ini ada 20 fotoku bersama pria yang berbeda, aku mau lihat!"

"Tch, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" ungkap Sasuke yang tetap bersikeras mempertahankan kameranya dari serangan sang monster wanita berwarna pink ini. "Hey, Sakura. Kameraku bisa rusak!"

"ARGH!" Sakura akhirnya menyerah dari perebutan kamera milik Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu tidak ingin ganti rugi jika kamera mahal milik Sasuke rusak. "Bagaimana bisa ada 20 pria di foto tapi kau hanya menuliskannya 15, Sai? Dan Sasuke-kun, tolong hapus semua foto itu sekarang!"

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya kasihan kepadamu. Jadi aku korting 5 orang saja. Berterima kasihlah padaku, Sakura-san. Kalau Sasuke yang menulis, sudah pasti dia menulis apa adanya tanpa mempedulikan reputasimu." Sai menjelaskan kembali dengan tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk-angguk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan ganas kepada mereka berdua.

"K-Kalian ini ... K-kalian ini benar-benar SAMPAH! Klub ini adalah klub SAMPAH! Berita yang kalian tulis juga SAMPAH! Apa kalian pikir 15 orang tidak cukup menghancurkan reputasiku, hah?! Kau tahu aku baru saja ditertawakan dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan anggota klub tinjuku. Dan sekarang mereka bahkan tidak menghormatiku sebagai ketua sama sekali hanya karena menolak pengrajin barbie yang katanya sangat imut itu!" teriak Sakura yang menangis karena frustasi merasakan ketiga teman sekelasnya yang tidak tahu diri dan perasaan orang lain ini.

Sebenarnya sudah banyak korban kekejaman gosip yang cenderung fitnah dari ketiga orang ini, namun belum ada yang pernah melakukan sesuatu. Gosip mereda dengan seiringnya waktu. Begitu yang Sakura dengar. Dan gadis ini cenderung tidak peduli saat itu sebelum akhirnya ia terkena serangan klub mengerikan ini.

"S-Sakura-chan, jangan menangis ..." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit (hanya sedikit lho!) bersalah.

"Lagipula kami hanya menulis berdasarkan data yang ada, Sakura-san. Danzo-sama selalu bilang tulislah apa saja yang kalian temukan sesuai data di lapangan." Sai menambahkan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mencari data yang akurat, hah?!" Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang sekarang duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke dengan ketiga pria itu mengelilinginya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan, karena sejak ucapan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, Naruto mengambil _recorder_ di saku celananya dan langsung mengaktifkannya. Sai mengambil tablet kesayangannya dan langsung membuka aplikasi _notes_. Sedangkan Sasuke, sudah siap dengan kamera penuh skandal di tangannya itu sejak tadi.

"Hn, baiklah kami mengaku itu kesalahan kami." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit bersalah juga. Sakura mengangguk memaafkan. Namun yang tidak disadari wanita itu adalah kerlipan ingin tahu di mata Uchiha itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menurunkan kamera dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya berapa banyak sebenarnya pria di sekolah ini yang sudah kau tolak, Sakura?"

Sakura sempat ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun memperhatikan sekitarnya ia tidak melihat adanya bahaya untuk membuka mulutnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin meluruskan berita penuh kebohongan ini. Apalagi Sai terlihat sibuk tenggelam dalam aplikasi di tabletnya. Dan Naruto hanya memandang Sakura sambil menyeduh ramen instan di ujung ruangan.

"C-cuma tiga." Sakura menunjukkan tiga jarinya ke hadapan mereka dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"T-TIGA?! Ne, Sakura-chan, siapa saja orang-orang yang berani mengganggumu itu? Biar aku temui mereka besok!" Sakura memandang Naruto yang kembali sambil membawa ramennya. Naruto ini adalah Naruto yang ia kenal. Teman sekelasnya yang ramai namun sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Bukanlah Naruto yang ia lihat tadi menjadi wartawan koran gosip yang menyebalkan ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menemui mereka besok, hah? Lagipula aku juga sudah menolak mereka."

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa saja?" Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bertanya lagi dan membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah untuk menjawabnya.

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa ..."

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Kau bisa cerita apa saja kepada kami," tambah Naruto. Sungguh kesalahan besar jika Sakura termakan omongan si mulut besar ini.

"HHH ... baiklah. Kalian sudah tahu kalau Sasori kan?" Dan Sakura termakan omongan Naruto. Semuanya yang mendengarnya mengangguk. "Kalau dua yang lainnya itu adalah Deidara d-dan ... um, d-daaan kakak kembarmu, S-Sasuke-kun ..." lanjut Sakura sedikit hati-hati.

Hening seketika selama beberapa menit. Dengan ragu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi tak terbaca ketiga perjaka di depannya.

"I-ITAAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIII?!" jerit ketiga pemuda penebar gosip tersebut. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengar ungkapan tidak percaya teman-temannya.

"Hn, bagus sekali. Si kakak banci itu berhasil menyembunyikan hal besar ini dariku!" gerutu Sasuke dengan suara pelan, hanya Naruto dan Sai yang bisa mendengarnya. Di atas kepala mereka muncul awan-awan putih dan di dalamnya berdiri chibi-Itachi yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggoyangkan pantatnya sambil mengolok-olok Sasuke bodoh.

Sai langsung membuyarkan awan-awan putih itu dan menurunkan tabletnya. "Ne, Sakura-san. Itachi itu cukup populer meskipun ia dari klub kerajinan Akatsuki. Kenapa kau menolaknya? Dan kupikir dua yang lainnya juga tidak kalah populer dari kembaran Sasuke ini."

"Sai, kenapa kau harus menanyakannya. Sudah pasti karena ada pria lain di hati Sakura-chan." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah kembali mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Dan pria itu adalah aku. Salam kenal." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sai yang belum sempat meraihnya karena Naruto sudah terbanting di atas lantai.

"H-hanya bercanda kok, Sakura-chan ..."

"Hmph." Sakura kembali duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Idiot."

"Diam kau, teme!"

"Ssst, berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua! Jadi, benar Sakura-san kalau ada pria lain di hatimu? Siapa?" tanya Sai langsung kepada poin pentingnya. Naruto langsung bangkit dari atas lantai, Sasuke yang juga ikut penasaran kembali memandang Sakura. Wajah ketiga pemuda itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah gadis bermata hijau yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat panas.

"S-siapa?"

"Hm, hm, siapa?" tanya ketiganya mengangguk. Sakura seumur-umur tidak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menyebutkan nama yang sangat ingin diketahui ketiga pemuda di depannya, namun sebagian lagi tidak. Apalagi sekarang mata emeraldnya saling bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang amat dalam. Sai yang tidak melewatkan hal ini langsung berkedip berulang kali berusaha memastikan.

"Hmph, aku mengerti." Sai kembali duduk di kursinya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Mengerti apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Oi, Sai!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi namun Sai hanya tersenyum tenang sambil menuliskan sesuatu dalam tabletnya. Sasuke ikut memandangnya bingung. Sakura masih saja berdebat di dalam hati.

"Sasuke." Sai mendorong kamera di atas meja Sasuke. Seolah tahu apa yang dimaksud, Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kameranya lagi dan mengarahkannya kepada Sakura. Naruto yang masih bingung hanya mengamati.

Sasuke mulai mengatur fokus di kameranya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "A-ano, S-Sasuke-kun ..."

"A-apa?" ujar Sasuke sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

"A-aku ... A-aku ..." Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin panas melihat Sasuke menatapnya lamat-lamat. Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan langsung dalam sekejap memandang Sai yang hanya mengangguk.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku s-s-sss ..."

"Sakura!" Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah tak dapat dibaca. "A-apa?" Sasuke memandangnya tajam sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya karena Sakura sempat menjauh.

"Katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya ..."

"E-eh?"

"Apa ... Apa huruf vokal setelah huruf a?"

"Eh? I?"

JEPRET!

"Selesai!" Sasuke kembali duduk dan meletakkan kameranya. Sai tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura saat ini sambil menyimpan tulisannya. "Aku juga sudah selesai. Naruto?"

"A-ah iya. Aku juga sudah selesai." Dan Naruto mematikan recordernya. Saat itulah akhirnya Sakura sadar apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga pemuda itu sejak tadi. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menurunkan pertahanan diri dan hampir saja mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya. Walaupun sebagian dari itu sudah terungkap.

"Kupikir kalian sedang mendengarkan seorang teman yang sedang bercerita. Tapi rupanya sama saja. Yang namanya sampah tetap saja sampah. Tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi emas." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berdiri dari kursi di sebelah Sasuke memandang wanita itu dengan sedikit ngeri. "MATI KALIAN, SHANNAROOOO!"

DUAAAK BRAK DUAAAR!

"Hmph!" Dengan langkah amat sangat berat dari sebelumnya, Sakura berlenggang keluar dari ruang klub pengungkap rahasia mematikan itu sebelum mendapat saran yang amat bijaksana dari sang fotografer.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Jangan pernah lagi percaya kepada para pencari berita. Oke?" Wajah Sakura yang masih kesal tidak dapat berhenti memerah melihat senyum tampan namun mengerikan milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sekali lagi mengambil fotonya dengan sesuka hati.

"Tch, kenapa cuma kau saja yang tidak kena pukul, Sasuke-teme?!" gerutu Naruto yang bangkit dari lantai.

"Kurasa kita sudah tahu apa berita berikutnya, eh, Naruto?" tanya Sai yang meraba-raba kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur meja.

"Cih, aku tidak setuju sebenarnya. Namun berita tetaplah berita," ujar Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan _publish_ tulisan terbaruku setelah ini. Uchiha, orang dibalik banyaknya korban Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sa-su-ke sang pujaan hati?" tanya Sai dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya melihatnya dari sudut matanya. "Hn, berani kau _publish_ berita itu akan kubunuh kau, Sai!" Orang yang dimaksud hanya tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal dan kembali memakan ramennya yang sudah dingin. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang hasil fotonya beberapa menit yang lalu.

...

* * *

**Follow. Favourite. Review, maybe?**

**Thank you for reading this story,**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
